Mario Götze
Mario Gotze (born on 3 June 1992) is a German footballer who plays as an attacking midfielder for Borussia Dortmund in the German Bundesliga and the German national team.He primarily plays as an attacking midfielder,but is capable of operating as a right or left winger.Gotze is considered to be an up-an-coming, potential world class player,possesing high speed,excellent technical and dribbling skills,play-making capabilities and spellbinding creativities.Former German Football Association's technical director Matthias Sammer reckons Gotze as "one of the best talents that we've ever had".Franz Beckenbaeur spoke about Gotze,along with Marco Reus ,saying "....as a classic duo there is nobody better than the prolific Reus and Gotze." 'Personal Information' Full name:Mario Gotze Date of birth:3 June 1992(aged 20) Place of birth:Memmingen,Germany Height:1.76m (5ft 9in) Playing position:Attacking midfielder,winger 'Club Information' Current club:Borussia Dortmund Number:10 'Youth Career ' 1997-1998 SC Ronsberg 1998-2001 FC Eintracht Hombruch 2001-2009 Borussia Dortmund 'Senior Career' 2009- Borussia Dortmund Apps(71) Goals(19) 'National Career' 2007 Germany U-15 Apps(2) Goals(0) 2007-2008 Germany U-16 Apps(8) Goals(3) 2008-2009 Germany U-17 Apps(13) Goals(5) 2010 Germany U-21 Apps(2) Goals(0) 2010- Germany Apps(20) Goals(3) 'Personal Life' Gotze was born in Memmingen,Bavaria.His father Jurgen Gotze is a renowed professor at the Dortmund University of Technology.His brother Fabian Gotze currently plays for VFL Bocchum II,having left Dortmund's youth system in 2010. 'Club career' Gotze is a product of Dortmund's youth academy,first entering the club as an eight-year-old.He made his Bundesliga debut on 21 November 2009 in a 0-0 draw againts FSV Mainz 05,coming on as a substitute for Jakub Blaszczykowski in the 88th minute.During the winter break of the 2009-10 season,Borussia Dortmund manager Jurgen Klopp promoted Mario Gotze to the first team.Gotze took his chance and was an important player in Dortmund's winning squad of the 2010-11 season. In January 2012,Gotze was diagnosed with a hip injury.Catilage in Gotze's hip had inflamed under stress. On 27 March 2012,Gotze signed a new contract with Borussia Dortmund,keeping him at Borussia Dortmund until 2016.Gotze spoke about his contract extension saying, "Everybody knows how comfortable I feel at Dortmund. The club are far from finished with their recent resurgence.And I want to be a part of this developement." In April 2012,Gotze made the squad for the first time since his hip injury but was unused substitute against rival Schalke 04.Gotze played his first game since his hip injury when he came on as a substitute againts Borussia Monchengladbach. Gotze won the Bundesliga with Borussia Dortmund in 2012 as Borussia Dortmund set a Bundesliga record scoring the most points in a season in the Bundesliga with 81 points.Gotze also won the DFB-Pokal with Borussia Dortmund 5-2 againts rivals FC Bayern Munich in 2012. On the first matchday of the 2012-13 Bundesliga season,Gotze came on as a sub and scored the winner in a 2-1 win versus SV Werder Bremen.He scored his first Champions League goal of the season against Real Madrid at the Bernabeau in a 2-2 draw.He scored again in the next game,this time against Ajax ina a 4-1 triumph.On 19 December,he netted a hat-trick,powering Dortmund to a 5-1 defeat of Hannover 96 in the 3rd round of the DFB-Pokal.On the first game after the winter break,Gotze scored the second goal in a 5-0 rout of Werder Bremen at Weserstadion. 'International Career' After ascending through several youth teams,Mario Gotze was called up for his first senior match for Germany againts Sweden,on 17 November 2010.He made his debut that day,coming on in the 78th minute in a goalless draw,substituting for his Dortmund team mate Grobkreutz and becoming the youngest German international since Uwe Seeler .Gotze and Schurrle who came simultaneously are the first two German players to born in reunified Germany.He made his second appearence for the national team againts Italy on 9 February 2011. Gotze's first goal for Germany was versus Brazil on 10 August 2011,at 19 years and 68 days he became the joint-youngest goalscorer for the German national team in the post-war era along with Klaus Sammer who scored on debut againts France on 16 October 1954.Gotze made his tournament debut in EURO 2012 after coming on as a substitute againts Greece in the quarter-final. 'International Goals' 1.vs Brazil at Mercedes-Benz Arena,Stuttgart,Germany. 10 August 2011,Friendly 3'''-2 2.vs Austria at Veltins-Arena,Gelsenkirchen,Germany. 2 September 2011,EURO 2012 Qualifiers '''6-2 3.vs Faroe Islands at AWD-Arena,Hanover,Germany. 7 September 2012,2014 WC Qualifiers 3'''-0 '''Playing style Gotze is considered to be an up-and-coming ,potential world class player due to his speed ,technical skill and creativity.His primary playing position is an attacking midfielder and would normally assume the role of play-maker distributing accurate passes and setting-up his team-mates for a goal. 'Sponsorship' In 2012,Gotze signed a sponsorship deal with American sportswear and equipment seller,Nike.He appeared in an advert for the new Nike Green Speed II,alongside Eden Hazard and Theo Walcott in November 2012. 'Honours' 'Club' Borussia Dortmund Bundesliga(2) :2010-11,2011-12 DFB-Pokal(1) :2012 'Germany' UEFA European Under-17 Football Championship(1) :2009 'Individual' Fritz Walter Medal 2009 in Gold (Category U17) Fritz Walter Medal 2010 in Gold (Category U18) Member of the kicker team of the year (German Bundesliga season 2010-11) Golden Boy Award:2011 Category:Sport